


Pięć cennych połączeń

by Lampira7



Series: Niebezpieczeństwa randkowania z dyrektorem szkoły średniej [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avenger Clint Barton, M/M, Phone Sex, Principal Phil Coulson
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 11:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13680354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lampira7/pseuds/Lampira7
Summary: Jako agent TARCZY Clint musi radzić sobie z dość poważnymi ograniczeniami jeśli chodzi o telefony.. Coulson był bardzo wyrozumiały. A także trochę okrutny. Lub: jedna misja, pięć połączeń telefonicznych.





	Pięć cennych połączeń

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five Golden Rings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/464319) by [tawg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tawg/pseuds/tawg). 



  
Kiedy chodziło o bycie agentem terenowym w TARCZY, słowo „poświęcenie” było często używane. Istniały rzeczy, z których agent musiał zrezygnować, aby wykonywać swoją pracę. Clint nie był pewien, czy „poświęcenie” było właściwym określeniem w jego przypadku, ponieważ większość rzeczy, które porzucił, nie były czymś, z czym był związany emocjonalnie.  
  
Telefony komórkowe znajdowały się na tej liście.  
  
Agenci terenowi nie powinni być do namierzenia, chyba że TARCZA tego chciała, dlatego też komórki z wbudowanymi GPS były zabronione. Każdy telefon z wbudowanym aparatem fotograficznym stanowił pokusę zrobienia zdjęć rzeczy, które nie powinny być udokumentowane. Jeden z agentów opublikował na Facebook’u grupowe zdjęcie, przez co wszyscy stracili przywileje telefoniczne. Przez długi czas, Clint nie miał nic przeciwko temu. Mieszkańcy cyrku nie interesowali się zbytnio elektroniką, a kiedy odszedł, to wszyscy jego znajomi stanowili ludzie, o których widział zbyt wiele, według swojej opinii. Jednorazowe telefony, które dostawał na misjach, odpowiadały mu wystarczająco dobrze i miały ten dodatkowy atut, że nie musiał usuwać wiadomości ze skrzynki, ponieważ komórka zostawała zniszczona w ciągu tygodnia.  
  
A potem Clint sobie poszedł i zdobył chłopaka.  
  
To było do zniesienia. Clint mógł wykorzystać ostatnie połączenie z jednorazowej komórki, jeśli pochodziła z bezpiecznej misji, a Phil ze spokojem przyjął do wiadomości, że musi poczekać, aż łucznik będzie mógł zainicjować kontakt.  
  
— Przynajmniej nie muszę się martwić, kto pierwszy powinien zadzwonić.  
  
Istniała bezpieczna linia w budynkach TARCZY, w tym jeden telefon w Wieży Stark, który Tony konsekwentnie próbował sabotować. Clint mógł zadzwonić do swojego chłopaka wieczorami i odbyć krótką rozmowę z Philem, gdy ten porządkował swoje biurko pod koniec długiego dnia (Clint uważał, że Phil spędza zbyt wiele czasu w pracy, a Coulson twierdził, że Clint nie miał prawa go pouczać, biorąc pod uwagę ile sam spędzał w swojej) lub gdy siekał warzywa na obiad.  
  
A potem Phil musiał zostać ranny w nogę przez golema, a Clint chciał spędzić wiele godzin na rozmowie z nim przez telefon i dokończyć temat dotyczący kota mężczyzny, Mitenki II. Ale nie mógł tego zrobić, ponieważ był na jakieś głupiej misji obserwacyjnej dla Avengers i najwyraźniej nikt inny w zespole nie potrafił patrzeć w jeden punkt, a Clint nie posiadał komórki. Małe poświęcenia były naprawdę do dupy.  
  
Dlatego też Clint ukradł telefon Tony’emu.  
  
— Hej — powiedział, kiedy Phil odebrał. — Czy załatali cię ładnie i miło?  
  
— Musieli założyć kilka szwów, ale poprosiłem grzecznie, aby zrobili z nich mały wzór. Coś w rodzaju szydełkowania.  
  
— Musi to wyglądać bardzo elegancko — odpowiedział Clint. Przykucnął przy ścianie z wieszakami i jednym palcem zatkał drugie ucho. — Jesteś już w domu?  
  
— Właśnie wszedłem. Kot liże moje buty.  
  
— Czy to znaczy, że za tobą tęsknił?  
  
— Raczej, że wszedłem w coś smacznego.  
  
—…Koty są obrzydliwe.  
  
— Mówisz tak, ponieważ jesteś uprzedzony wobec zwierząt jedzących gnijące i rozkładające się rzeczy.  
  
— Jasne, masz rację. Jest to całkowicie nieuzasadnione — odparł sucho Clint, dzięki czemu został nagrodzony miękkim prychnięciem, który był śmiechem Phila. — Um, muszę iść z niejawnych powodów, które nie mają nic wspólnego z samolotem, który wkrótce ma wystartować.  
  
— Ciesz się nie-jawnym magazynem podczas lotu — odparł Phil.  
  
Clint rozłączył się. Żaden z nich nie pożegnał się, co było dla nich normą. Przez długą chwilę trzymał smukły telefon Tony’ego będący jaskrawą czerwienią i złotem w jego dłoni, po czym wstał z przysiadu i wsunął z powrotem komórkę do kieszeni Starka.  
  


OoO

  
Clint ukradł telefon Tony’emu ponownie następnego popołudnia, gdy wszyscy osiedlali się na miejscu. Stał na dachu hotelu, spoglądając na rozpościerającą się pod nim rozległą dzielnicę. Trwało to trochę dłużej niż zwykle, by Phil odebrał telefon.   
  
— Mmmm — powiedział mężczyzna pod drugiej stronie linii. — Wytraciłeś mnie z zamyślenia.  
  
— Nie sądziłem, że jesteś typem marzyciela.  
  
— Byłem na spotkaniu — wyjaśnił Phil.  
  
Clint zmarszczył brwi.  
  
— Nie wolno ci pracować, dopóki twoja noga się nie zagoi.  
  
— Nie martw się — odpowiedział Phil. — Mogę cię zapewnić, że żadna praca nie zostanie wykonana podczas tych spotkań.  
  
Clint zmusił się do uśmiechu.  
  
— Tak, już to słyszałem.  
  
Jeśli uważnie nasłuchiwał, to mógł usłyszeć lekkie echo na końcu linii Coulsona. Prawdopodobnie stał na korytarzu. Clint zastanawiał się, jak udało mu się połączyć niezbędne kule ze swoimi garniturami i krawatami. To był Phil, więc prawdopodobnie mu się to udało i efekt był naprawdę dobry.  
  
— Jesteś w jakimś miłym miejscu? — zapytał Phil.   
  
Clint popadł w melancholię. Chciałby móc odpowiedzieć na to innym pytaniem. _Czy byłeś kiedyś w Europie? Czy lubisz góry?_ Ale nawet jeśli Tony przysiągłby na wszystkie technologie świata, że jego telefon był nie do zhakowania, to Clint nie zamierzał podejmować głupiego ryzyka, ujawniając informacje podczas rozmowy telefonicznej ze swoim chłopakiem.  
  
— Jak na razie jest fajnie — odpowiedział Clint. — Co jest miłe. Większość miejsc, które odwiedzam nie są dobre.  
  
— Nie dobre? — zapytał Phil.  
  
— Bardzo nie dobre.  
  
— Cóż, to w ogóle nie brzmi miło.  
  
— Dokładnie — odpowiedział Clint ze stanowczym skinieniem głowy. — Jak tam Nowy Jork beze mnie?  
  
Kiedy Phil udzielił odpowiedzi, jego głos miał interesujące brzmienie. Był ciepły, niski i zduszony.  
  
— Nie tak miły, jak by mógł.  
  
Clint nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Milczenie między nimi trwało przez dłuższą chwilę. Pełną napięcia, ale nie niewygodną.   
  
— Muszę wracać do pracy — w końcu łucznik odparł z westchnięciem.  
  
— Ja także.  
  
— Kłamca — zażartował Clint. — Będziesz drzemał w trakcie spotkania.  
  
— Zgadza się — zgodził się Phil. — To niezwykle ciężkie zadanie, spanie w pokoju pełnym ludzi kłócących się o sprzedaż wypieków.  
  
Ten sam człowiek, który stanął naprzeciwko ożywionym eksponatom muzealnym i pokonał golema, brzmiał teraz na tak załamanego na samą myśl o wróceniu na spotkanie.  
  
— Czy spotkania ciała pedagogicznego stanowią twój kryptonim? — zapytał Clint z drażliwą nutką w głosie.  
  
— Obawiam się, że te informacje są tajne — odparł Phil.   
  
Jego pozbawiony emocji głos tajnego agenta był prawie tak dobry jak Clinta i znacznie lepszy od Steve’a.  
  
— Pewnego dnia odkryję twoje tajemnice — odpowiedział Clint głosem złoczyńcy.  
  
— Możesz próbować — oznajmił Phil, używając tego samego tonu, pełnego ostrych brzmień.   
  
Kusiło Clinta, by uznać to za zaproszenie na związanie Phila i spędzenie długiego, powolnego weekendu niszcząc tę łagodną powłokę mężczyzny, by ujawnić coś o wiele mniej kontrolowanego.  
  
Clint poruszył się niespokojnie.  
  
— W porządku — powiedział ochryple. — Serio, idziemy do swojej pracy, zanim zmieni się to w seks przez telefon. — Rozłączył się, słysząc cichy śmiech Phila.  
  


OoO

  
Minęły pełne dwa dni, zanim Clint zdołał ponownie zadzwonić do Phila. Dwa długie, nudne dni spędzone na spoglądaniu przez wizjer karabinu na nudne jezioro czekając, aż coś się wydarzy. Tony mógł przechadzać się po mieście, ciągnąć za sobą Bruce’a do drogich restauracji i atrakcji turystycznych, a także prawdopodobnie do miejsc, które były naprawdę interesujące. Ale Hawkeye było ich strzelcem i ich obserwatorem, więc Clint musiał mieć w pogotowiu swój karabin i pozostał w łączności.  
  
— Hej — powiedział z westchnieniem, kiedy Phil odebrał. — Masz chwilę?  
  
— Mmm, może — odpowiedział Phil. Brzmiał na zrelaksowanego, a w słuchawce była dziwna akustyka. — Możesz mnie przekonać, bym poświęcił ci czas.  
  
— Gdzie jesteś?  
  
— W wannie.  
  
—… serio? Naprawdę teraz się kąpiesz? — W odpowiedzi usłyszał plusk wody. — Cóż, zamierzałem cię zapytać, co masz na sobie, ale musiałeś udaremnić ten plan.  
  
— Wciąż możesz mnie o to zapytać — stwierdził rozsądnie Phil. — Po prostu nie dostaniesz złożonej odpowiedzi.  
  
— W porządku. — Clint zmienił pozycję, obserwując jezioro. Oblizał wargi, zanim zapytał: — Co masz na sobie?  
  
— Mam na nosie okulary do czytania. Czy to się liczy?  
  
— Nosisz okulary?  
  
— Czasami. Mam zły nawyk trzymania książki blisko mojego nosa, jeśli ich nie mam.  
  
Phil miał łagodny, spokojny głos, gdy mówił. Był całkowicie różny od jego sensownego tonu. To było całkowicie inne. Clint mocniej przycisnął komórkę Tony’ego do ucha, będąc zdecydowanym, by usłyszeć jak najwięcej z tej rozmowy.  
  
— Co czytasz? — zapytał Clint, a potem kopnął się mentalnie, ponieważ wspomnienie o literaturze przekierowało ich na całkowicie inny tor niż „co masz na sobie”. Ale Clint był całkiem pewien, że ten nowy temat rozmowy nie będzie mu tak przeszkadzał.  
  
— Sagę Zmierzch — odparł Phil z głębokim westchnięciem.  
  
— Jest chyba film na podstawie tego? Dlaczego to czytasz?  
  
— Zostało to zasugerowane jako literatura na zajęciach z języka angielskiego. Wygląda na to, że wszystkie fajne dzieciaki już to przeczytały, więc w tej chwili jest wiele dostępnych egzemplarzy. To byłby niezbyt duży wydatek na uzupełnienie szkolnej biblioteki.  
  
— Och. Jest dobra?  
  
Phil milczał przez chwilę.  
  
— Sądzę, że każda książka, która sprawia, że dzieci czytają, jest dobrą książką — powiedział ostrożnie.  
  
— To bardzo dyplomatyczna odpowiedź — stwierdził Clint.  
  
— To bardzo dyplomatyczna sytuacja. Mam dwóch nauczycieli angielskiego, którzy rzucają się sobie nawzajem do gardła z powodu tej książki.  
  
— Wydaje się, że twoja praca jest dość nieznośna — zauważył Clint.  
  
— Ma swoje zalety.  
  
— Na przykład jakie?  
  
— Czasami nadzoruję wycieczki do muzeum i uszkadzam, na kilka tysięcy dolarów, martwe, przeklęte zwierzęta.  
  
— Hmm, mówiąc o ekscytujących rzeczach, sądzę, że właśnie opisywałeś, co masz na sobie.  
  
Głos Phila był ciepły i spokojny, gdy odpowiedział:  
  
— Tak, wydaje mi się, że prowadziliśmy taką rozmowę.  
  
— Okulary zostały wspomniane — podpowiedział Clint.  
  
— Dobrze — stwierdził Phil. — Nie zniósłbym, gdybym o nich zapomniał. Jak dalej powinniśmy to pociągnąć?  
  
— Dobre pytanie — dumał Clint. — Od kiedy zaczęliśmy od okularów, to może powinniśmy kontynuować od głowy do stóp.  
  
— Od mojej głowy _bezpośrednio_ do stóp? A może sugerowałeś, że miało to dotyczyć całego mojego ciała idąc od góry do dołu?  
  
— Jestem otwarty na nowe pomysły typem faceta — odpowiedział Clint. — Równie dobrze możemy zrobić to w uporządkowany sposób. Chyba, że będąc w wannie, masz na sobie niesamowite skarpetki, o których muszę natychmiast wiedzieć?  
  
— Nie wiem, czy to musi być _natychmiast_ ujawnione — oznajmił Phil. — Nie chciałbym ujawniać tych informacji przed czasem.  
  
— W takim razie, czy masz na sobie krawat?  
  
— Żadnego krawatu.  
  
— Widziałem cię tylko raz bez krawata. Wyglądałeś dobrze.  
  
— Nie wiem, czy to był pozytywny aspekt w stosunku do mojego wyglądu „zmaltretowanego przez Gregory’ego”.  
  
— Z pewnością był to wspaniały wygląd — odparł Clint, pozwalając by jego głos stał się głębszy. — Masz na sobie marynarkę?  
  
— Obecnie nie mam na sobie marynarki — odpowiedział Phil.   
  
Clint zamknął oczy i wyobraził sobie mężczyznę wyciągniętego w wannie w pełnym ubraniu. Odjął od tego obrazu marynarkę i krawat. To był dość pobudzający widok.  
  
— A co z koszulą? — dopytywał się Clint. — Jedną z tych twoich z małymi, uroczymi guziczkami?  
  
Phil prychnął z rozbawieniem.  
  
— Z pewnością nie mam na sobie w tej chwili koszuli. Słodkiej czy innej.  
  
Clint uśmiechnął się, wykorzystując swój czas, by wyobrazić sobie Phila bez koszuli. Mokrego i bez koszuli. Starał się połączyć z tą wizją wszystko, co zauważył w Philu Coulsonie. Nieustraszonym dyrektorze szkoły średniej. Sposób w jaki się poruszał, mięśnie na ramionach, kształt tułowia. Barton przygryzł wargę. Z jego gardła wydobyły się wesoły pomruk.  
  
— A co z paskiem? — zapytał. — Czy masz na sobie pasek?  
  
— Hmm, pozwól, że sprawdzę… — Clint usłyszał ciche dźwięki Phila przesuwającego się w wannie. Zastanawiał się, czy dotykał swojej tali, czy może rozciągał się, czując się komfortowo. — To trochę krępujące, ale wydaje się, że nie mam również paska.  
  
— Wiesz, nigdy wcześniej nie miałem tego typu rozmowy, ale jestem _dość_ pewien, że powinno się w niej pojawić jakieś ubranie.  
  
— Naprawdę?  
  
— Tak. Pewnie miałyby to być ubrania, które nosisz, ponieważ rozmowa jest faktycznie o tym, co masz na sobie.  
  
— Rozumiem.  
  
Clint westchnął przesadnie.  
  
— Nie możemy się jednak poddać. Zaszliśmy zbyt daleko.  
  
— To prawda. Nie zrezygnuję w tym momencie.  
  
— W takim razie, co ze spodniami? Masz na sobie spodnie?  
  
— Będziesz mną rozczarowany — odpowiedział Phil.  
  
— A niby dlaczego?  
  
— Cóż, będąc całkowicie szczerym…  
  
Clint wstrzymał oddech. Jego ciało wibrowało z podniecenia, a jego umysł chciał sobie wyobrazić Phila bez ubrania, ale Clint z całą stanowością, nie pozwolił sobie na to teraz. Trzymał komórkę Tony’ego przyciśniętą mocno do ucha, a kiedy Phil wziął wdech, by odpowiedzieć, Clint usłyszał to jako małe westchnienie, cichy dźwięk, który sprawił, że jego mięśnie wibrowały z napięcia. Barton oblizał wargi i…  
  
I obiekt, na który tak niecierpliwie oczekiwał, rozbił się na jeziorze przed nim.  
  
— Do kurwy nędzy — zaklął.  
  
Głos Tony’ego uciął kolejne słowa Phila, ponieważ Stark mógł ominąć każde wcześniejsze połączenie na jego przeklętym telefonie.  
  
— Niezłe wcześniejsze ostrzeżenie, jakie nam dałeś, Hawkeye.  
  
— Zamknij się.  
  
— Nie, jestem poważny. Sposób w jaki dałeś nam znać, że nadchodzi obcy bożek, na którego czekaliśmy _trzy dni_ , aby go złapać? To było naprawdę pomocne.  
  
Clint nacisnął guzik kończący połączenie i rzucił telefon Tony’ego przez ramię. Cóż, przynajmniej jego krew była rozgrzana do działania.  
  


OoO

  
Ostatecznie przerodziło się to jedną z _tych_ bitew. Zderzenie kultur i rodzaj walki, którego tak naprawdę można byłoby uniknąć, gdyby ludzie po prostu ze sobą rozmawiali. Ale Loki nigdy nie pomyślał, aby zapytać kogokolwiek, czy mógłby rzucić swoje zwierzątko smoko-węża-kóry-zniszczy-świat w miejscowym stawie. A potem śmiał się złościć, kiedy Avengers wkroczyli, żeby powstrzymać je przed zjedzeniem bydła. I wtedy Thor musiał interweniować, ponieważ jego przyjaciele i młodszy brat _znowu_ się awanturowali i ta interwencja zawsze powodowała jeszcze większy rozgardiasz.  
  
Clint był zmęczony, obolały i pokryty błotem. Został rzucony przez Lokiego, przeżuty przez wielkiego węża, przeciągnięty przez połowę błota znajdującego się w tym kraju, a potem utknął w obowiązku uspokojenia Hulka i przywrócenia go do doktora Bannera, ponieważ zbroja Tony’ego zaczęła się rozpadać, a Hulk lubił Iron Mana, ale Tony’ego Starka? Nie tak bardzo. Loki i Thor pili alkohol na błotnistym brzegu jeziora, śpiewając pieśni wojenne i ogólnie nie pozwalając zasnąć całej wschodniej części miasta. Clint prawdopodobnie skończyłby jako ten, którego wyślą, aby kazać im się do cholery zamknąć, bo była trzecia nad ranem. Clint czuł, że tak będzie w swoich obolałym, zesztywniałym i zmarzniętym ciele.  
  
Westchnął i wygrzebał telefon Tony’ego ze zbieraniny gadżetów i urządzeń, które tworzyły wszechobecny śmietnik należący do Tony’ego Starka i pokuśtykał do łazienki. Włączył światła i siadając na brzegu wanny, zaczął grzebać przy zapięciu butów, jednocześnie wybierając numer Phila drugą dłonią.  
  
— Przepraszam za to wcześniej — powiedział, kiedy Phil odebrał. — Praca zawsze znajduje jakiś sposób, by przerwać nasze randki.  
  
— W porządku — powiedział Phil, trochę bez tchu. — Domyślam się, że wygrałeś.  
  
— Nie mam pojęcia, co tam robiliśmy — stwierdził ponuro Clint. — Założę się, że to jest sposób, w jaki sposób wszechświat karze mnie za dobrą zabawę. To wszystko jest takie… Dlaczego oddychasz tak zabawnie?  
  
Nastąpiła chwila milczenia.  
  
— Jeśli wszechświat karze ciebie za naszą ostatnią rozmowę… — powiedział ostrożnie Phil —… to jestem prawie pewien, że odpowiedź na to pytanie doprowadzi tylko do dalszych problemów.  
  
Clint rozważał tą odpowiedź zdejmując buty. Tulił telefon między ramieniem i uchem, zastanawiając się, co Phil miał na myśli. Wtedy dotarło to do niego.  
  
— Chwila, czy ty właśnie…  
  
— Nie — odpowiedział Phil z lekkim rozbawieniem. — Absolutnie nie. To byłoby…  
  
— Gorące — zakończył za niego Clint. — Cholera, to będzie gorące. Robisz to? Z pewnością. Mogę to stwierdzić.  
  
— Nie przyznaję się do niczego — odparł Phil, ale jego głos był ciepły i leniwy. Miał pewien dokuczliwy rodzaj pewności siebie i Clint nie potrafił się w żaden sposób przed nim obronić.  
  
— Powiedz mi. Musisz. Nie możesz zasugerować czegoś takiego, a następnie trzymać mnie w niepewności. Robisz…? Co…?  
  
— Myślę o tobie — stwierdził z lekkim roztargnieniem Phil. — Jeśli ci to w czymś pomoże.  
  
Clint jęknął w słuchawkę i usłyszał, jak mężczyzna wypuścił ze świtem powietrze.  
  
— O czym myślisz? — zapytał Clint. — O czym w szczególności?  
  
— Że to wstyd, że nie jesteś teraz w Nowym Jorku.  
  
Clint zacisnął dłonie w pięści, a następnie się zrelaksował. Spokojnie i metodycznie zaczął rozplątywać rzemienie swej kamizelki.  
  
— Gdybym mógł, natychmiast bym do ciebie przyleciał — powiedział szczerze.  
  
— Nie jestem pewien, czy znaleźlibyśmy o tej porze otwartą kawiarnię.  
  
Clint sztywno zdjął kamizelkę, przez chwilę podziwiając ciepłe światło na swej wilgotnej skórze. Zastanawiał się, czy Phil byłby tak samo ciepły? Jakie odczucie dawałaby skóra mężczyzny pod jego dłońmi?  
  
— Nie jestem pewien, czy kawa będzie na szczycie listy rzeczy do zrobienia — odpowiedział.  
  
Phil wydał z siebie nosowy, zrelaksowany dźwięk, który zmienił się w jęk. Clint zacisnął ponownie dłonie w pięści i trzymał je tak przez chwilę, zanim się zrelaksował.   
  
— Jesteś gotowy zrezygnować z randki przy kawie?  
  
— Nie jestem pewien, czy poradzę sobie z trzecią randką z rzędu zakończoną przez konieczność wezwania kawalerii.  
  
Głos Phila był trochę szorstki, kiedy odpowiedział:  
  
— Trzecia randka posiada swój urok.  
  
Clint wręcz desperacko pragnął usłyszeć, jak Phil dochodzi. Pociągnął za klamrę własnego paska, kiedy Bruce wszedł do łazienki. Clint posłał mu spojrzenie, które mogło zabić. Mężczyzna dosłownie cofnął się na widok skumulowanej furii na twarzy Clinta, ale nie wyszedł.  
  
— Budynek został podpalony — powiedział Bruce.  
  
Clint wpatrywał się w niego przez dłuższą chwilę. Był pół nagi, pokryty błotem, z telefonem przyciśniętym do ucha, przez który mógł usłyszeć nierównomierny oddech Phila wywołujący najlepszego rodzaju mrowienie na ciele.   
  
— Do jasnej cholery, musisz sobie robić jaja — powiedział bezbarwnie.  
  
— Wierz mi, chciałbym — odparł przepraszająco Bruce. — Ogień lekko się rozprzestrzenia. Musimy przeprowadzić ewakuację.  
  
Clint przymknął oczy i odetchnął, po czym skinął głową.  
  
— Daj mi chwilę. Muszę się z powrotem ubrać — powiedział z westchnieniem, ale Bruce już wychodził z łazienki, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Kiedy włożył z powrotem buty, powiedział: — Przepraszam, ale jeśli nie osiągniesz orgazmu w ciągu następnych trzydziestu sekund…  
  
— Dobrze — odpowiedział Phil.  
  
A Clint założył, że ma na myśli: „Dobrze, nieważne”, ale potem oddech mężczyzny znów przyspieszył, gdy powstrzymał swój jęk. Clint musiał chwycić blat łazienkowej szafki, aby się uspokoić, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że słowa Phila oznaczały: „Dobrze. Trzydzieści sekund? Dam radę”.  
  
— Boże, jesteś niesamowity — wypalił Clint, gdy miękkie, jękliwe dźwięki zniknęły.  
  
— Powiedział superbohater — odpowiedział Phil, miękkim i zrelaksowanym głosem.  
  
— Taki niesamowity — westchnął szczęśliwy Clint.  
  
Potem zakończył połączenie, zostawił komórkę Tony’ego na szafce i pobiegł na korytarz, a później na zewnątrz. I jeśli, podczas ratowania miasta, uderzył łokciem pijanego Nordyckiego boga w pachwinę, to tylko dlatego że czasami zdarzały się wypadki.  
  


OoO

  
Clint wrócił do Nowego Jorku trzy dni później, po tym jak Thor i Loki zgodzili się odbudować miasto przy pomocy Avengers w zamian za to, że piekielny wąż Lokiego będzie przebywać przez jakiś czas w jeziorze. Zanim wyszedł, wziął prysznic i przebrał się w swoje cywilne ubrania. Udało mu się również przekonać agentkę Hill, że nie ma sensu przeprowadzać przesłuchań, dopóki u odwiedzających ich książąt nie zniknie kac z pożegnalnej (znaczącej: „no idźcie sobie już”) imprezy, jaką urządziło miasto. Potem Clint ukradł jeszcze raz komórkę Tony’ego.  
  
— Cześć — powiedział, kiedy Phil odebrał telefon. — Czy mogę cię zobaczyć?  
  
— Spotkanie przy kawie? — zapytał Coulson.  
  
— Jasne — odparł Clint, biegnąc sprintem do drzwi. — Można to tak nazwać.


End file.
